


Loved Each Other The Most

by Blood_and_Lychee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Borgia AU, Even I ain't sure if they are siblings or cousins in that one, F/M, Jon Snow and Arya Stark are Siblings, Ned Dayne is Alfonso Biscegli, Obviously Jon is Cesare and Arya is Lucrezia, Out of Character Jon Snow, Ramsay is Giovanni Sforza, Sibling Incest, The Borgia AU no one asked for, or at least they think they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: They had always been close, the closest of all Stark siblings, ever since she was born they had loved each other the most
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Jonrya Valentines Challenge





	Loved Each Other The Most

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Borgia AU, I wrote it for Jonrya's Valentine Challenge (also known as "What do you know of my heart? Day").  
In this fic, Jon and Arya are probably siblings, or at least they think they are, and, honestly, they don't care that much about it. So don't read it if you don't like it. At first GRRM thought about making their love torment Arya and Jon before Jon's true parentage was revealed, here it doesn't.

They had always been close, the closest of all Stark siblings, ever since she was born they had loved each other the most, Jon remembered the first time he saw her, the small little body, sprawling in the crib, squealing her lungs out. He thought to himself how she was the most precious thing that he had ever set his eyes on, he vowed to himself to love and protect her above all even before their father asked him to, and he had been keeping this promise during the previous six and ten years, though for this day, something stronger than him had, for the first time, committed Arya, today, she was going to marry. 

Ramsay Bolton was a detestable man, Jon conceived it even before seeing him, after meeting, this opinion only grew stronger, he had a punchable face, and it was no secret to anyone that the sullen Stark would very much appreciate slitting his throat at the first opportunity that presented itself to him, unfortunately, the hours passed, the wedding time was getting closer, and none had yet, the day he would accomplish that desire would only come years later, after the scoundrel had already damaged his sister, taking a section of the shining in her eyes.

"We should run away, you know?" He told to her one day, after a particularly harsh argument with their father, who was plotting to marry her off once again.  
"Elope, you mean? It's very chivalrous and romantic of you, thinking of that" she laughed while playing with his hair "Don't be silly, brother..."  
"Why not? We already have a son, it would be good for Ned, to know his mother. We could go to the Free Cities, Essos, perhaps to Tyrosh, Myr, Lys, wherever you wanted," he rambled "we would work as sellswords, they would compose songs about the beautiful and mortal mercenary you would be, my heart."  
"Father needs me to marry, Jon, and I will, I can't put the family in risk like that, you know we need allies," she squeezed his hand while saying it, and proceeded with a more humorous tone "besides, if we're going anywhere, it would be Braavos first, you know that."

She woke up only to see him, entering her room, full plate armor on, and that unique smile he only bestowed to her in his face, it was truly a stunning sight.   
"Jon? What are you doing here? Weren't you at war?" She said, opening her eyes and sitting up.  
"Unimportant, the war can wait, I heard you're feeling sick, what happened sis? I came back as soon as Bran's letter reached me" he exclaimed, touching her forehead, looking for some sign of fever "I thought you would join me at the Neck, when I got there and you, Nymerya and the pack weren't there I guessed you got ambushed or something, I was so worried about you."  
"I'm not ill, Jon, I'm sorry Nymerya didn't reach you in time, but I'm fine, really, I am, even more than fine, I'm just"   
"With child," he said, completing her sentence, like he always did, as understanding showed up in his eyes, a smile settling on his face "Arya, that's great!" He kissed her, cheeks first, then her mouth, all of her face, her hands and arms, and lastly, her belly.   
The war could wait, the Targaryens, Baratheons, Tyrells, they could all turn to dust and he wouldn't even notice, right now he was too happy to, they would have another child, everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just making it clear, the second baby is Jon's! So that was it for Jonrya's Valentine! Thank you so much for reading, reviews are always appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
